powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ, translated as Special Mission Squadron Go-Busters) is the name for the 36th season of Super Sentai. It's theme is a spy motif. The team will make a cameo appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan. Story The urban lives of the city now runs by a major power source known as, . An evil organization from a different dimesion called aims to threaten the city by stealing the Enetron from it. Three warriors are chosen to be a group of elite heroes, known as Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, that will protect the city from any evil threat. Along with their partners known as , they have to stop Vagras from obtaining the Enetron from the city. Hero and villain alike battle alongside 'roids' that grow into giant 'MegaZords'.http://tokuinsider.blogspot.com/2012/01/new-tv-magkun-images-includes-hero.html New allies and more names given in TVKun Magazine Characters Go-Busters Allies *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Tooru Morishita *Yousuke Sakurada *Rika Sakurada *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Space Sheriff Gavan BuddyRoids *Cheeda Nick - Red Buster's BuddyRoid. *Banana Gorisaki - Blue Buster's BuddyRoid. *Lettuce Usada - Yellow Buster's BuddyRoid. Evil Organization Vagras *Messiah *Enter **Buglers **MetaRoids/MegaZords ***BurnRoid ***NeedleRoid ***ShovelRoid/ShovelZord Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal (Go-Busters) Buster Vehicles :Main Article: Buster Vehicles *'CB-01 Cheetah' - Red Buster's Buster Vehicle, a racecar. *'GT-02 Gorilla' - Blue Buster's Buster Vehicle, a truck. *'RH-03 Rabbit' - Yellow Buster's Buster Vehicle, a helicopter. MegaZords The Super Machine System (Cho Machine System) was developed to combat the evil MegaZords. Using this the BuddyRoids have access to their own powerful MegaZord forms. *'Go-BusterOh' - The combined MegaZord. **'Go-Buster Ace' - Red Buster's MegaZord. Combined form of Cheeda Nick and Buster Vehicle CB-01 Cheetah Episodes to be announced Cast *Hiromu Sakurada: *Ryuji Iwasaki: *Yoko Usami: *Nick Chida: *Banana Gorisaki: *Lettuce Usada: * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) ;Ending theme * **Artist: References to Power Rangers Go-Busters contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious and some not overtly stated. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Sentai history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaroids' MegaZords, such as ShovelRoid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The transformation call is "It's Morphin' Time!" which was used all throughout Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai Shows. *RedBuster has a special bike (by way of Nick Chida's alternate mode). This recalls how some Red Rangers in Power Rangers receive special red-only bikes. *The Go-Busters can wear their suits without their helmets. This is similar to how the first Power Rangers frequently appeared helmetless. Trivia *This is the first season since GoGo-V in which there's no "ranger" or "-ger" in the name. *This is the first Sentai team to have their name be in plural format as their official name. *This is the first Sentai team since Carranger where the individual Rangers' designations start with their color name. *This is the second Sentai whose core team all have visors matching their respective color, after Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *This is the first Sentai to have a Ranger and mecha based off of a rabbit. *This is the second season where the red ranger's mech can form it's own mech, the first being the RyuuSei-Oh from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology Category:Over-Technology